


Warm

by GreyGarnet



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drunken Confessions, FFXVSS17, M/M, Pining, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyGarnet/pseuds/GreyGarnet
Summary: Noctis never knew his cohorts had a secret to having a good time at the annual Winter Ball, much less without him. Though perhaps, finally, things might shift between him and his most trusted and most adored Advisor...but not without a bit of liquid courage.





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@aom1ne](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40aom1ne).



> This fic is a gift for @aom1ne on Twitter for the 2017 FFVX Secret Santa exchange. A huge thank you to @peonysoda and @hanzoshLmada for organizing the event. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic! It was just as much a gift to myself, as I've been looking forward to getting back in the writing game. Read on!

“Noctis.”

The use of Noctis’ full name could mean any number of things, but coming from Ignis Scientia, Noctis had come to know that this usually meant he was working his advisor’s last nerve. He ignored the man’s first attempt at addressing him and instead continued fussing with his suit jacket, his reflection baring a rather childish frown. 

“Noctis,” The familiar voice called again, this time sterner, and frankly, tired. Finally allowing Ignis his attention, Noctis turned his sullen expression to the man currently adjusting Prompto’s tie across the living room. “For the umpteenth time. _Never_ the bottom button.” 

“…Don’t see why not...” the petulant Prince Noctis muttered, unbuttoning the lowest fasten of his jacket that Ignis had kept an annoyingly watchful eye on throughout the past three hours. 

“Really, Noct? This is the hill you wish to die on? Jacket buttons?”

“Alright, alright, it’s unbuttoned already, sheesh,” All things considered, he should be grateful. Not only had Ignis managed to get himself dressed (impeccably so) for the holiday ball, but he’d also spent the better part of his late afternoon fixing up Noctis and Prompto, who as Ignis liked to so gently put it, ‘were utterly and completely hopeless.’ A heavy sigh fell from the Prince of Lucis

“The more you move, the longer this will take.” Despite Ignis’ gentle coaching with Prompto, the blonde didn’t seem keen on dressing up, and grumbled even more than Noctis. A whine emitted from his friend, and Noctis sighed, silently offering his sympathies before crossing his apartment living room to flop down on the sofa which, of course, earned him another warning “ _Noctis_ \- “

“Specs, my hair is fine. The couch isn’t going to ruin my suit, and I haven’t touched the lowest button. Relax.” Notcis could all but see the worry practically radiating from his advisor, but at the moment he was just pleased he managed to cut him off. In all fairness, he supposed Ignis did have the right to worry. Ignis had brought him a custom-tailored suit for the occasion, and after assisting him on how to wear it properly, the least he could do was keep the man’s hard work intact. He sat up a bit straighter on the sofa, and caught a glimpse of a pleased smirk on the corner of Ignis’ mouth. 

Across the room, Prompto’s suit wasn’t nearly as obviously high end as the Prince’s, but it still felt strange to see Prompto all dressed up. Grey suited him, Noctis thought, and the blue tie Ignis selected complimented the blonde’s eyes. Noctis’ own suit was similarly flattering; the suit itself was a black three piece with a black shirt beneath and a deep navy tie which matched a small, silken pocket square. Noctis had expected the suit to be uncomfortable, but it felt oddly nice. The material was soft, and it seemed to hang on his body perfectly. 

“That’s what it should feel like,” Ignis reasoned after Noctis voiced his thoughts on the new suit. “It’s been professionally tailored, after all. I believe it’s part of a matching set with the King.”

“I’m _matching_ with _Dad_?” Noctis sneered, suddenly filled with embarrassed disgust. 

“There are some differences…” Ignis began with a sigh, straightening Prompto’s tie for the last time and clearly hopeful that this revelation wouldn’t result in the moody Prince’s outright refusal to remain in his suit.

“Yeah, differences in height.” Prompto’s teasing wasn’t making the goal of sticking to a schedule any easier.

“I’m taller than you, prick!” Noctis lunged, and likely would’ve taken the freckled annoyance down with a full body tackle if Ignis hadn’t successfully gripped him by the shoulders. 

“Your Highness,” Ignis began with a far too tired sigh. “…I’m going to put on my tie. In five minutes, we’re leaving. If you or Prompto look anything short of perfect when I get back you won’t enjoy the consequences.” Had Ignis managed to get the sentence out without his grip on Noctis’ shoulders, his hold nearly tight enough to bruise, Noctis may have called him on his bluff. 

“F-Fine, sorry,” he muttered, slumping back into the leather sofa after Ignis disappeared into the bathroom to use the mirror. 

“Jeez, Noct,” Prompto began not a minute later, plopping down beside his best friend with an arrogant grin, just begging to be punched. “…Can’t be left alone without the babysitter yet, huh? Don’t worry, I’ll watch you while Iggy’s away,”

“Prompto, I swear, I’m gonna-“

A loud throat-clearing echoed from the bathroom.

“…going to say how nice your tie looks. Maybe one day you’ll learn to tie it yourself.” These pointed jabs went on for exactly two minutes, until Ignis emerged from the bathroom with a heavy, defeated sigh.

“This is my fault,” the taller man began. “…I should have known better than to have the both of you together without adult supervision. My sincerest apologies.” Despite his annoyed expression, Ignis looked fantastic. His day-to-day dress was generally more formal than Noctis or Prompto, so the changes to full formal dress weren’t major, but they certainly made a difference. While working with Prompto, Ignis only wore his dress slacks below a well pressed shirt and a simple vest. He returned now with his suit jacket, double breasted, and a black, expertly tied tie. The suit’s fastens were a striking gold, which wonderfully complimented the suit’s deep shade of navy. The jacket and slacks also bore a subtle plaid pattern, which handsomely flattered the taller man's lean figure. 

Noctis was a bit stunned. He’d seen Ignis all dressed up, of course he had, but…well, he supposed it had been a while. The young Prince stared blatantly while Ignis fastened golden cufflinks. He gaped, stupidly, shocked silent for the moment but thankfully Propto wasn’t.

“Damn, Ignis,” the blonde grinned. “You’re making the rest of us look bad.”

“Impossible, Prompto.” The advisor returned smoothly, his eyes focused on adjusting his leather watch. Not a moment later a light, distinct honk from outside. “That would be Gladio. Shall we?” Not only did the honking get Prompto and Noctis to their feet, it was also successful in snapping Noctis out of his frankly Ignis-induced trance. 

Fighting the heat that had recently crept up his neck, Noctis followed Prompto as he headed out the door, but not without pausing to meet Ignis. “…You do look good, though.” He muttered, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

That earned him, what was to Noctis, a thousand-watt smile. “Thank you.”

\--

The drive was less than ten minutes. Noctis’ apartment was located conveniently near the castle, though Noctis still considered this too close. It had been a fight and a half to allow him an apartment outside of the castle proper, but after a while even his father agreed the Prince deserved some space, at least while he still had the chance. 

Ignis had taken the wheel, and Gladiolus and Noctis took the backseat. They were to be dropped off at one of the many side entrances, while Prompto and Ignis would enter through the main gates, along with the rest of the party’s guests. “Can’t we all go in from the front?” Noctis whined, sighing for the what must have been the millionth time during their short ride.

“Not if you want to miss you and your father’s grand entrance,” said Ignis, the ever-present voice of reason.

“I do want to miss the grand entrance.”

“It’ll be over quickly. And besides, you’ll have Gladio at your side. You’ll be fine.” Despite any protest from Noctis, he and Gladiolus were dropped off with haste. They’d see Prompto and Ignis first from a top the grand staircase during their entrance, and again, Astrals willing, once the ball commenced. 

“Wipe that sourpuss look off your face,” Gladiolus said with a perhaps too hard slap to Noctis’ back as the pair entered the double doors to the palace. “Ignis did good with you, didn’t he? You haven’t looked presentable in months.” The man commented with a good-natured grin, earning a chuckle from the Prince. 

“Shut up. At least I don’t look like I might bust out of my suit if I flex.”

“That is the opposite of a problem.” While Gladio certainly didn’t look bad, it was difficult for a man of his stature and mullet-styled hair to look formal. He dressed in all black, as did anyone else on guard duty this evening. In any case, Noctis was grateful to have at least one of his friends at his side during his formal entrance. After greeting his father, he spent the next forty minutes rehearsing his entrance. He was to be announced after his father, bow, and take a seat at his throne to the right of his father’s for fifteen minutes before being allowed to actually enjoy the holiday party. 

The Winter Ball was a yearly event, one Noctis loathed every year. He even managed to miss out last year due to ‘illness,’ but this year, unfortunately, there was no missing the annual party. He’d have to be on his best behavior; dancing with nobles’ daughters, shaking hands, pretending to care. The horror.

Noctis didn’t dislike his people or his country. He cared for both, deeply in fact, but his Princely duties often left him with much to be desired. He figured parties should be his chance to at least have a bit of fun, but sadly the opposite couldn’t be truer. 

As he’d grown, he wanted to have the chance to tell his father that dancing with daughters wasn’t quite his style, but that wasn’t an easy conversation. That aside, his father was a busy man – in fact, this was the first time he’d managed to get a word in with the man in what felt like weeks. This wasn’t a conversation for tonight, but Noctis figured the short list of people who did know of his preferences should probably include more than just Prompto and Lunafreya. 

“Five minutes!” the voice of one of the many housecarls announced, signaling their entrance would begin soon. 

“Are you ready, Noctis?” the kind voice of his father asked with a warm smile.

“Yeah, ready.” Noctis sighed away his nerves; despite having made many royal entrances in his time, they still managed to send chills up his spine. The presence of Gladio as his shadow for the time being was helpful, as was the thought this whole ordeal would be over soon. 

\--

It wasn’t over soon.

The announcements of the King and Prince were rather quick, but fifteen minutes in the throne felt like fifteen years. Thankfully, after they’d been seated, the King was kind enough to provide idle chat before they could begin mingling. 

“It seems as though my own son is becoming a stranger,” he began with a grin. “How are you? It seems like you just don’t stop growing.”

Noctis smiled. His father was a good man, a good father, despite his frequent distance. “I’m fine, Dad, same old.” The thought of telling him now plagued him, but the churning nervousness in his stomach kept him quiet.

“Good. Training going well?” he asked, the older man’s eyes flicking to Gladio briefly. 

“Gladio still beats me daily, yes.” Gladiolus chuckled a bit at the response. The King laughed too, and Noctis wondered how he always seemed to remain generally pleasant. Maybe his father was more cut out for Royalty than he ever would be. The thought troubled him, and his expression fell.

“Good, good,” The King sighed, adjusting his weight in his throne. “I’d like to see you enjoy yourself more, Noctis. I know there’s little time to do so in our line of work, so take advantage of it while you can.”

The small talk continued until it was time to mingle. Despite the conversation being nothing noteworthy, Noctis was grateful to have a bit of time with his father. “Your Highness,” Noctis addressed with a teasing smirk before getting up to finally stretch his legs. His father bid him goodbye and the pair went their separate ways, with Gladiolus hot on Noctis’ heels.

“See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” the larger man said with a nudge to Noctis’ shoulder. 

“Come on, Gladio, don’t talk to me like I’m a kid. Did you enjoy standing up there?” 

“Not at all. But that’s the job.”

\--

Noctis used Gladiolus’ superior height to hunt down Prompto and Ignis. Well, Ignis first.

“Hey,” Noctis greeted, though not without curiosity. “Where’s Prom? I thought he’d stick with you.”

“As did I, but it turns out he’s quite popular this year.” Ignis gestured to across the ballroom, where a lone mess of blonde hair stood surrounded by at least three women, all simply fawning over the man. “I take full credit. It’s the suit,” Ignis chuckled a bit, appearing a bit smug.

“Well, look at that. Good for him,” Gladiolus’ expression seemed to have a bit of excitement to it, one that left Noctis deeply curious. “…Well, Specs? Shall we?”

“Certainly,” Ignis smiled now too, and Noctis was horrified. What weren’t they telling him. “I think you’ll like the improvements I’ve made this year.”

“Wait, wait,” Noctis frantically interjected. “What are you talking about? Where are you going?” 

“I think _you’ve_ got nobles to dance with,” Gladiolus, clearly amused, was already tugging Ignis by the arm. “We’ll catch up with you in a bit, _Princess_ ,”

“Hey!” the Prince snapped, for more reasons than one. “Aren’t you supposed to be guarding me?! I’m coming with!” At least, he would’ve liked to come with, but Prompto wasn’t the only one popular at the ball tonight.

“Prince Noctis! Do you remember me from two years ago?”

“Your Majesty, are you free to dance?”

“Have you met my daughter, Your Highness?”

Quickly lost amongst too-big dresses and the first of many waves of young women, Noctis was swiftly abandoned by his trusted advisor and supposed bodyguard. He was nice to the ladies, of course, allowing dance after dance until, by the grace of the Astrals, the couple dancing beside him turned out to be Prompto.

“Hey! Prompto!” Noctis called, mid-dip, much to what appeared to be the blonde’s gratitude. 

“Noctis!” He said, his expression oddly heavy with despair. “Noct, dude, you have to help me, I’m-“

“Ouch! Again!?” Prompto’s partner shrieked, having had her foot stomped on for apparently at least the second time.

“S-Sorry! No wait, really, I’m sorr-“ She was off, rightfully so, in a huff. Prompto looked absolutely defeated. “...I can’t dance.” He said, standing in the middle of the ball room while couple after couple awkwardly shuffled around the pouting blonde. “She’s the third one I’ve maimed, Noct! Third!”

“Prompto! You have to _move_.” With a heavy sigh and a roll of his eyes, Noctis parted ways with his partner. On the bright side, this appeared to be as good of an excuse as any to get out of dancing with the seemingly unending line of girls. “Excuse me,” he said to his partner, who despite her obvious disappointment, was kind enough to allow Noctis to grab Prompto by the elbow and drag him out of the center of the ballroom. “Gods, man, you’re hopeless.”

“Shut up! And thanks…I kinda froze out there.”

“Do you know where Ignis and Gladio went?”

“Huh? Aren’t they in the kitchens?”

“And why would they be there?”

“Oh, that’s right!” Prompto suddenly beamed. “You don’t know, do you?”

“Know what?!” Noctis grew angrier just as Prompto seemed to grow giddier. 

“Come on, come on, I’ll show you.” With that, Noctis found himself following Prompto down one of the servant’s quarters, and to the kitchens. As Prompto said, there stood Ignis and Gladio, surrounding a large bowl filled with what appeared to be eggnog. Gladio appeared to have already helped himself, his cheeks a bit flushed and laughing loudly about something that probably wasn’t even that funny. “Aw, you guys started without me?” Prompto whined, to which Ignis handed him an already prepared glass.

“And I see you’ve brought Noctis along, Prompto,” Ignis said with a bit of a stern tone.

“He was looking for you! And I didn’t know it was a secret!”

Noctis’ heart absolutely sunk. “…What, you guys want to hang out without me?” He muttered, frowning deeply. “…Whatever, I’m going back-“

“Noctis, Noctis,” A calming, yet undoubtedly amused Ignis rested a hand on his shoulder. “We weren’t trying to hide anything from you. It’s just…a tradition Gladio and I stumbled upon. We only told Prompto last year.”

“So you’ve done this _every year_?” Noctis whined, still clearly peeved at the betrayal. “How isn’t this keeping something from me?”

“Only for the past three,” Gladio interjected. “Listen, Noct, you’re always busy. You’ve got girls to dance with, people to meet…you know, Prince stuff,” Gladio slapped his back again, this time apparently holding nothing back and nearly sending him flying, had it not been for Ignis’ steadying hand on his shoulder.

“Easy, Gladio,” Ignis muttered.

“Yeah man, you’re hitting it hard this year…” Prompto said before having a drink himself, only for his eyes to go wide. “…Oh. Oh! Ignis!” the blonde grinned. “…You’ve really outdone yourself this year. No wonder Gladio’s already drunk.”

“Drunk?” Noctis finally seemed to put two and two together. “…This is spiked?”

“Yes. And be cautious, you and Prompto are still-“ Ignis’ warnings quickly fell on deaf ears, as Prompto quickly took another healthy sip of eggnog and Notcis moved to help himself to a glass. 

“So what,” Noctis began. “I go off to be miserable all night and the three of you have a secret drinking party?”

“You’re the Prince, your absence would have been noticed.” Ignis reasoned, “And it is a dry party, so I couldn’t serve it publicly.” He wasn’t wrong – what made the winter ball special was that the palace opened its doors to the entire Kingdom. Anyone who wished to attend could join in the festivities. Families, children – all were welcome. As such, the party was strictly alcohol free. 

Noctis wondered how on earth he hadn’t noticed. As if reading his mind, Gladiolus explained. “Like Iggy said, Prompto didn’t know until last year. You weren’t there that year, and before that it was just the two of us. With Prompto out there you didn’t seem to notice we were gone.”

“ _And_ ,” Ignis began, sternly. “You and Prompto are still underage. We didn’t want to tell you, but…it’s only a year away, and now that we’re all here, I suppose one night won’t hurt anyone…” Noctis scoffed. He and Prompto had certainly experimented with alcohol; this was far from their first drink, though admittedly their drinking adventures were few and far between. “In any case, it will be wise to avoid suspicion. Noctis, finish your cup and you and Gladio can return to the ballroom. Prompto and I will follow in ten minutes.”

“Still can’t believe you didn’t tell me…” Noctis muttered, tipping his glass to see what all the fuss was about. He tasted Ignis usual eggnog, which was a favorite of his, but soon noticed the cinnamon like burn of alcohol wonderfully spreading throughout the flavor. It was delicious. Noctis drank deeper.

“Looks like you’ve hit a home run with this one, Iggy,” Gladio chuckled. “…Come on, Noctis, we should-”

“No.” a petulant Prince demanded. “I just got here.” 

“Fine.” Gladio’s big hand gripped Prompto by the base of his neck, effectively steering the blonde out of the room.

“Hey! Not fair, come on, Dio, let me-“ Prompto’s whining was promptly ignored, and before long Noctis and Ignis were in a much quieter kitchen.

“…I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.” Notcis muttered, peering up at the taller man from over his glass, beginning to feel the pleasant warmth of alcohol spread further across his skin. 

Ignis sighed, taking a small, polite sip. “Noctis, we meant no harm. And we planned on telling you after you became of drinking age anyway…”

“Still.” Noctis huffed, though his bratty anger seemed to be quickly fizzling. “Look, I never have fun at this thing, and the only thing that made it bearable was getting to hang out with you guys,” Ignis refreshed Noctis’ glass, though not without a quiet reminder to pace himself. “And…” Noctis averted his eyes, a sheepish pout spread across his face. “we tell each other everything,” the man muttered, his frown growing deeper and more childish by the second. However, the moment he said it he knew it wasn’t true, at least on his end. There was _one thing_ he hadn’t told Ignis. 

How could he? How was he expected to tell Ignis that after all these years together, side by side, he’d grown, well, more than fond of his advisor? Ignis was his rock, his ever present, steadying constant. Noctis had always looked up to the slightly older man in his own way, but as he grew older the admiration grew to honest affection, and with that, attraction.

His attraction to Ignis started out small. He’d noticed Ignis’ hands, first. He was always fond of watching him work, particularly when he was cooking. Noctis had endless memories of watching him expertly cut vegetables or kneading dough with what can only be described as fluidity. They were mesmerizing, his hands, and Noctis remembered they were the first thing about Ignis he thought to be beautiful. 

Next, he noticed his eyes, those piercing, stunning green eyes hidden behind his glasses. They were expressive, in their own silent, subtle way. This morning, Noctis remembered those eyes glaring a bit while Ignis fixed his tie, and he remembered his heart fluttering wildly beneath his suit. 

So, Noctis supposed, they didn’t tell each other everything. Ignis hadn’t told him about this, and Noctis hadn’t told him about his fantasies. About how much he adored him. “…Well, most of everything,” Noctis quickly amended, hiding his mild flush behind the rim of his glass.

“We never meant to exclude you. I’m sorry, Noct,” Ignis looked genuinely distraught, but Noctis’ childish pouting and hurried explanations seemed to have the taller man amused. He smiled a bit, and a quick, light laugh fell from his mouth. “…And I like to think there are still some secrets between us. You certainly still manage to surprise me from time to time.” 

“…it’s fine.” Noctis said eventually, and both out of curiosity and a desperate attempt at changing the subject, he eyed Ignis with a mischievous smirk. “I can’t say I’ve ever seen you drunk, Iggy.”

“That’s because I don’t _get_ drunk, Noctis,” Ignis returned, a bit smug. “It isn’t becoming.” He sounded a bit defensive, which made Noctis ungodly curious as to how Ignis might behave drunk, but he decided to let the thought go. At least for now. 

“Can we take these with us?” 

“Yes, the party is using the same glassware for eggnog and punch in the ballroom, so it won’t raise suspicion. After you, then.”

“Already?” Noctis already had a better time with Ignis and the others over the past fifteen minutes than he’d had during this entire night, but he supposed they shouldn’t skip out entirely. Reluctantly, the pair returned to the ballroom. Gladio and Prompto were eager to scurry back off for refills, which kicked off the night of sneaking between the kitchen and the ballroom, and Noctis found, as one would expect, that the more he drank, the more fun he found in being a Prince. 

\--

Who knew Gladiolus was quick to get drunk? Clearly a few drinks ahead of Noctis and Prompto, Gladio ultimately decided to cut himself off once he began to feel a bit wobbly. Noctis wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol alone or the combination of it and the sneaking around which made the night more fun, but in any case, he was having more fun than he’d had at the Winter Ball in years. 

“Come on, Ignis, you need another. If I’m done, you’re my new charity case. Loosen up.” 

“Gladio, I don’t think that’s-“ Before Ignis could fully protest, he was tugged away by Gladio, off to get the man another drink.

“Hey, Prompto,” Noctis began, face flushed. “…You ever seen Ignis drunk?” 

“Uh…” Prompto began, leaning against the wall beside Noctis, who had easily danced with at least four different women over the course of thirty minutes. They were in a bit of a lull now, much to Noctis’ gratitude. “Can’t say that I have. But if Gladio has his way, we might get to see it tonight.”

Noctis chuckled. “…eh, I don’t think so. I’ll believe it when I see it.” 

“So, _Noctis_ ,” Prompto began, with a devilish smile and a closer lean towards the Prince. “…anybody got your eye tonight?”

Noctis snorted. Prompto was one of the two people in the world who knew his orientation, and it was nice to have a friend on his side, but the blonde was constantly trying to hook him up. Constantly. “No, not this year,” Noctis said with a sigh, though he couldn’t help but think of a certain someone, someone he’d always thought of from time to time when it came to matters of…well, this. “…Well…”

“What? What, Noctis, you have to tell me, I know it’s something. Come on!” 

“I don’t have to tell you shit!” He said with a blush and an embarrassed grin. “Look, I…I could mess stuff up. So I’m not going to say anything, and eventually it’ll just…fizzle. You know, it’s nothing. Nothing.” Alcohol was certainly making him chatty, Noctis thought, but it did feel good to get some of this off his chest. 

“So it’s not like…a stranger? I know him don’t I? I bet I totally know him. Come on. Noctis. Noctis!” Prompto begged relentlessly, eyes as wide as dinner plates. 

“Gods, yes, okay!? Yes, you know him.” Noctis said, a bit dejected. “It’s…annoying. He’s…” Noctis searched for a moment for the right words, but they seemed to fail him. He trailed off, fidgeting with his fingers and looked away. His conflicted frown slowly morphed into a small, subtle smile while he thought of his little crush; A man who’d always been there. Who always _will_ be there. The same man who helped him with putting on his tie this morning. A man with green eyes and beautiful hands. He sighed a bit, running a hand through his hair. “It’s, you know. Nothing. It’s stupid.”

Prompto sighed, offering him a look of empathy. Noctis might not have noticed his own secret smile, but Prompto did. “You need another drink.”

“Absolutely.”

\--

Another drink turned into two, and before long Noctis and Prompto were a giggling, stumbling mess. They’d hidden in the servants corridor between the ballroom and the kitchen, effectively ignoring the party while Prompto continued his assault finding out who Noctis had eyes for.

“Tell me.”

“Not happening.”

“ _Tell me!_ ” 

“Shut up, Prompto, I’m not gonna. Nope.”

“It’s me, isn’t it. It’s finally happened. My dashing good looks and devilish charms have finally seduced you.” The blonde threw his arm across Noctis’ shoulders, nearly sending the pair tumbling. “Can’t say I blame you. You’re not the first to fall for me. When shall we wed, my dear?”

“ _Gods_ ,” Noctis laughed, shoving Prompto off him and, conveniently, right into Gladiolus.

“There you two are, damn, how long have you been back here?” Gladiolus muttered, catching a very drunk Prompto by the shoulders and steadying the blonde back on his feet. “Can’t leave you two alone. Ignis! Found ‘em!” 

Gladiolus’ voice rang loudly, and Ignis soon appeared down the hall, hurrying towards them with a flushed face. “Prompto! And Noctis how…how much have you had to drink?! What would your father say, Noct-“

“ _My father_ told me to enjoy myself, _Ignis_ ,” Noctis quickly interrupted, though he quickly found standing without the wall or Prompto to lean on rather difficult. 

“Alright, alright, that’s enough fun for everyone, get to the car,” Gladious began shepherding Prompto down the hall. “...You got that one?” He called back to Ignis, who already reached for Noctis’ arm.

“Right behind you.” Ignis assured, voice calm, though his cheeks still appeared to have a warm flush. Noctis boldly took the man’s hand, and crooned up at the blonde with a teasing, smug expression.

“Hey Specs, you look flushed,” the Prince taunted, ignoring the roll of Ignis’ eyes while Noctis wobbled at his side. “You a little tipsy? Ignis?”

“Gladio may not have been the best influence. He’ll be driving this evening.” Ignis seemed generally composed, but Noctis couldn’t help but notice the man’s slightly awkward pace and sway to their gate. “I’m not nearly as intoxicated as you seem to be, Your Highness.”

Noctis scoffed at the title, drunkenly coiling both arms around Ignis’ steadying arm, one hand clumsily weaving their fingers together. “Whatever. This was fun. I’m having fun. Don’t ditch me next time, Iggy.”

“As you command, Noct,” Ignis chuckled, grateful that Gladiolus and a still giggling Prompto held open hallway door. “Now let’s get you home.”

\--

The ten-minute drive home felt like forever to Noctis. He and Prompto had been guided into the backseat and scolded into buckling up by Ignis, and with Gladiolus at the wheel, the four had left the winter ball behind them. Noctis wouldn’t have picked Gladio to be the most sober of them all, but here they were, a seemingly tipsy Ignis riding shotgun while a too far gone Prince and Prompto fought off car sickness.

“Don’t turn so hard,” Noctis whined, though the command was followed by a bit of quiet laughter. “Hey, hey guys. Prompto’s dead.”

“Dead?” Gladiolus inquisitive brow perked up through the rearview mirror, but it was Ignis who twisted in his seat to check on the ‘dead’ Prompto.

“He’s asleep. Assuredly not dead.” Ignis said with a sigh, noticing Prompto’s head gently resting against the cool window glass. “That was fast.”

Noctis was annoyed Ignis had turned around to check on Prompto. “Iggy,” he prodded, capturing the blonde’s attention. “…Hey. Hi.”

“Yes, hello, Noctis.” Ignis couldn’t seem to hide his smile – broader than what Noctis might have been used to. “Having a fun night, are we?”

“Yeah,” He said, pleased, beaming at the attention. “You’re staying with me tonight, right Iggy?”

“I suppose I can stay in the guest room. Your apartment is the first stop, after all, and… I suspect you’ll need help inside. You’ll see to Prompto then?” Ignis turned back around, turning his attention back to the driver.

“Yeah, I’ll make sure he gets to bed, his place isn’t far. Probably just carry him, he looks pretty far gone.”

Soon, Noctis had an arm around Ignis’ shoulders while his advisor led the way into his apartment. One key turn later and the pair awkwardly stepped through the doorway and safely inside. Ignis ordered him to the couch, and turned on a few lights, though after a quick whine of protest from Noctis, only one small lamp was left to dimly light the den. Another light shone from the kitchen where Ignis was fetching water and painkillers after ordering Noctis to the sofa for the time being. 

Obliging, though not without an over dramatic huff, Noctis flopped onto the plush sofa with a sigh. Drunk as he might have been, Noctis wouldn’t miss Ignis’ own drunken missteps as deep blue eyes locked in on his advisor milling about the apartment’s modest kitchen. He’d watched him for years, and the subtle hints at the man’s drunkenness certainly wouldn’t go unnoticed. Ignis’ movements were slightly less calculated, and Noctis found the ever-lingering flush charming. He’d pause when hunting for glassware, as though he couldn’t quite remember which cupboard they resided in, when normally he moved about the kitchen without a second thought. Most notably and easily most amusingly, Ignis struggled with the small bottle of painkillers. Noctis bit back a snort, watching Ignis of all people frown in deep frustration at his failure to push down and twist open the bottle’s lid. He muttered something to himself, appearing irritated, and that was all it took to finally have Noctis loudly snickering at Ignis’ troubles. 

“I don’t need to be doing this, you know. You’re perfectly capable of taking care of yourself,” Despite this, Ignis didn’t fail to bring Noctis a tall glass of water and three painkillers, having at last successfully popped off the bottle’s lid. “All of that, now. You’ll be grateful when you don’t have a hangover. Or at least a small one.”

Surprisingly obedient for the time being, Noctis took his medicine and took a few big gulps of water. “…Thanks, Ignis.” The water would help, though it would be quite some time before the boys would be anything less than tipsy. With a louder than needed sigh, Noctis leaned his head on Ignis’ shoulder, something he’d done before, though not since he was a child. He’d often thought of doing it again, but clearly it wasn’t something he’d even dreamt of risking without a good deal of liquid courage. In any case, not a moment later, Noctis was snoozing on Ignis’s now frozen in place shoulder, the alcohol assisting in a sudden, deep sleep. 

“Noctis?” Had Noctis been anywhere near conscious, he’d have heard a familiar voice calling his name in a soft, concerned tone. As expected, his quiet prodding fell on deaf ears. Ignis adjusted a bit with a sigh, and leaned back to settle in while his Prince got some much-needed rest.

\--

Two hours past, and Noctis’ apartment was silent. He’d lowered himself a bit in sleep, his head nestled against the warmth of Ignis’ chest and upper arm, and it seemed his advisor had taken the opportunity to doze off as well. Ignis was silently snoozing against the couch, one arm stretched over Noctis to accommodate the sleeping Prince with the other propped on the couch arm, his head resting in a gloved hand.

He looked pretty like this, Noctis thought as sleepy eyes blinked awake to see Ignis snoozing soundly, his neck beautifully craned to the side and enjoying a rare moment of stress-free peace. He wanted to indulge in this fleeting opportunity to just stare at the handsome man. However, having napped while drunk left him with an unforgiving taste of dry mouth. Frowning at the now empty glass of water resting on the end table, Noctis hauled himself off the sofa with an irritated groan, and perhaps too quickly.

“…Shit,” he cursed, finding his steps a bit dizzying. He wasn’t nearly as drunk as he was before, he thought, mentally thanking Ignis for getting some water in him, but he still felt the room spin a little with each step he took. Suddenly finding this once mundane task of fetching water suddenly much more challenging, the sound of hushed cursing and frustrated groaning soon filled the kitchen. It shouldn’t have been a surprise that this woke Ignis, but Noctis was still startled when he nearly bumped into the taller man just as he re-entered the living room. 

“S-Sorry!” he said suddenly, eyes wide, wobbling in place until a set of steadying hands gripped him by the shoulders.

“Still unstable?” Came Ignis’ smooth voice, a tired little smile tugging at his lips while he steadied Noctis.

“A little,” Noctis flushed, feeling the heat rise up his neck. “Get any sleep?”

“…A little,” Ignis mimicked, and his hands didn’t leave Noctis’ shoulders. Noctis didn’t want them to. Noctis was glad he was still feeling the light dizziness of alcohol. If he didn’t, he might have lost his nerve. He began to sway a little in place, though not out of any drunken mistake. He was intentional, and moving with purpose. He felt Ignis’ green eyes staring down at him with what was surely confusion or shock – maybe even a bit of both.

“What, Specs, too drunk to dance with me?” Noctis asked, attempting a cocky grin but only managing to smile at his feet. Ignis cleared his throat, stiff as a board for the time being until at last his hands moved from their perch on the Prince’s shoulders. After clearing his throat softly for a moment, Ignis seemed to find his voice.

“Not at all, Noct,” One of the taller’s hands found Noctis’ hip and the other took the Prince’s hand, their bodies close as the pair fell into a silent, slow sway. Noctis felt his breathing hitch and his heart clogged his throat. He was frozen in a stunned bliss until painful pressure suddenly rested on his foot. He hissed, yanking his foot out from under Ignis’. “Sorry! Gods, I-“

“It’s fine! Really, it’s fine,” Noctis said through a bit of laughter. Ignis never missed a step. Well, he’d never danced with Ignis personally, but he’d seen the man dance from time to time when they were both taught as children. As with everything, Ignis was perfect. “Clumsy drunk, huh?” Noctis looked up at him, at last able to meet the man’s eyeline. 

“I most certainly am not!” Ignis insisted, an embarrassed red staining his cheeks. 

“It’s okay, Ignis, really. It’s…you know,” Noctis caught himself. “…charming,” he managed, voice lowered, confidence dissipating. Blue eyes drifted to their joined hands, and a still, tense silence hung between them for a lingering moment. “Lead.” Noctis encouraged, stepping closer. Ignis obliged.

Barely an inch of space hung between them as they moved, ever so slowly, their bodies little more than dim silhouettes in the low light of Noctis’ living room. “I um,” Noctis began, daring to break the silence. “I hate dancing.”

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, it’s usually with strangers, or girls I see once a year. There’s forced conversation, eye contact…” trailing off, Noctis looked up at Ignis. “But this isn’t so bad.”

“Ah. Despite your bruised feet.” Ignis murmured, his embarrassment fading as he returned his Prince’s fond gaze. “Well, I usually don’t like drinking quite this much. But Gladio insisted and…well, I can’t say I didn’t have fun,” the blonde explained, sighing quietly. “and this is…”

“This is…?” Noctis prodded, realizing they’d come to a slow stop. Ignis didn’t respond. He appeared to be searching for words, but couldn’t seem to find them. 

“…As you said. Not so bad.” Borrowing Noctis’ words, Ignis smiled, the man’s voice barely louder than a whisper. Noctis simply couldn’t tear his eyes away from Ignis’ emerald gaze, even if he’d bothered to try. Something seemed to be plaguing Ignis, something Noctis thought he just couldn’t – or wouldn’t say. “...Noctis, I-“

Noctis stood a bit taller, and the hand that had been warmly resting on Ignis’ shoulder quickly glided to the man’s neck. With the steadiness a sober Noctis’ might have lacked, the Prince guided their mouths together in a warm, slow kiss. Ignis’ eyes shot open, and a subtle sound of surprise hummed against Noctis’ lips. The kiss broke, though only barely. Long enough for blue eyes to flick upward to scan for any signs of regret, though Noctis found none. A second kiss quickly followed, this time with Ignis leaning down and kissing Noctis with a kind of fervent reverence which left the Prince completely breathless in his Advisor’s arms. 

Unsteady, Noctis leaned closer, his arms snaking up and around Ignis’ shoulders and their chests flush against one another. Noctis could barely breathe, much less think. His mouth moved on its own, hungry and eager. Ignis’ steady, strong arms slowly coiled around his waist, and Noctis felt his breathing hitch. He wanted to stay like this forever; this close, this secure, this warm.

Finding Ignis’ lower lip between his own, Noctis noted how soft his lips seemed to be. His mind dared to wander, imagining how they might feel against every last inch of his skin, wondering if they’d always carry that same passionate reverence he’d felt against his mouth, the same sensation he’d happily allow to take his breath away.

When the pair at last broke their kiss, Noctis whined. His brow furrowed, and his lips twisted into a bratty, rather childish pout, and Ignis laughed. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen that face in a while.” The blonde chuckled, and though their kiss might have ended, Ignis showed no sign of letting him go. 

“Well, don’t stop.” The lingering blush heating his face seemed to make the moody Prince’s demands slightly less forceful, but Ignis seemed unbothered. He didn’t speak, though his head did lower, their foreheads softly resting together while green hues bored into him.

“Are you certain?” To say the question was loaded would be the understatement of the century. Noctis knew he meant more than a kiss. More than dancing in the dark, more than holding him close. Even under the influence of a steadily fading buzz, Ignis was careful and steadfast. “…Noctis?”

Noctis would have liked to not hesitate. He would have liked to dive in and kiss him again, to leave this silly talk for the harsh light of morning. He didn’t want the fantasy to end yet, not now. He adored Ignis, in more ways than one, but he loathed what he’d asked. Beneath it all, he knew the question was needed, despite his silent tantrum. His hands squeezed the fabric of Ignis’ coat, and he spoke. 

“Ignis, I…” his voice was a touch louder than it had been, above a whisper, though it was desperate. As though he feared Ignis might just rip this from him. “…I’ve thought about this for…months, years, I…I don’t even remember. I don’t know when it started I just…” Frowning, Noctis attempted to steady himself. “Look, I know it’s sudden, but I want this. I want you, Ignis.”

Perhaps sensing Noctis hushed desperation, Ignis was quick to soothe him. As he always had. While Noctis spoke a warm hand slowly ran up his spine and back down again. Shifting, he pulled him into a hug, the taller man’s face dipping into the crook of Noctis’ neck. 

“Iggy,” the nickname spilled from him in a heavy sigh, and Noctis clung to him, eagerly bringing in the scent of clean, light cologne lingering at his collar and just him. “I’m sure. I promise.”

Noctis felt a smile grow against his neck, and he smiled too, a breathless, relieved laugh briefly erupting in his chest. He felt those soft lips intimately press a kiss to his neck and gasped, and Ignis’ voice soon followed.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this fic! I had a lot of fun, and more importantly, @aom1ne , I hope you had a Happy Holidays and have a fantastic new year!
> 
> HUGE thank yous to the two wonderful, talented writers who were kind enough to beta this for me: inatrice and ironmanpants . 
> 
> Find me @loudsourcream on twitter, and feel free to comment. Until next time!  
> -G.G.


End file.
